Changing
by Chang Yin
Summary: Sakura is cursed to be six years old forever. The only way to break it is giving a man her first kiss and let that man takes her virginity away in two hours...? Sorry for the lateness! Chap1 up!
1. Prologue

_Changing_

**- Prologue -**

"Heka..."

Soft moans came out from her cherry-red lips as she snuggled to the handsome man, silken ebony hair giving arousal to him as the hair traced his manhood.

"Yes?" he watched her face flushed as her naked body gave him a view. She opened her legs wide and moaned, as he gritted his teeth.

"I want to act like a stripper... I know Heka didn't watch strippers before..."

His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly traced his fingers around her breasts "You know you're a high-upperclasser noble."

"But... Heka...!" she leaned on him, rubbing her breasts arousally at his hard manhood "Just once... for your viewing pleasure?"

He smirked and kissed her lips passionately, smiling at her "Do as you want, Meiling."

Her breathtakingly beautiful face flushed slightly under his loving gaze as she stood up, slowly wearing her bloody tight cheongsam. He watched, and gritted his teeth.

She picked her lacy panties up first, and slowly wore it, arousing him. She slowly suited herself in her cheongsam, which gave him a full view of her breasts, as she sexily spoke.

"Heka... Let's continue in our bath, shall we?"

He laughed, and kissed her fiercely as he carried her bridal style. She flushed, as he dropped her at the huge pool of hot water.

"Heka..." She slowly pull down her cheongsam, as he lunged at her and tore her choengsam off, leaving her naked as he kissed her.

"Heka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A girl stomped in, her six years old auburn hair bounced as he glared at her icily.

"I am your WIFE!" she cried in agony, emerald eyes filled with tears.

She slowly pulled herself from the bath, and looked at her with sorry "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan." she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly, kissing her cheeks as he glared at Sakura.

"You look like a six years old, klutz." he spoke icily.

Sakura controled her urge to burst in tears as she turned away and ran off.

"Its not my fault to be cursed as six years old forever!"

-

He rolled his eyes "If not for the engaement, I'll certainly marry you."

She sighed "But you married Sakura."

"My fault."

"Heka..." she moaned as his hands teased her tight opening.

-

"Where's Heka?" Sakura asked, as the guards bowed.

"Heka has gone out with Mistress Meiling."

Sakura glared "Who says Meiling is his mistress?" she hissed "She is his wife."

The guards jaw dropped "What?"

"I want to devorce." she spat. A sudden chuckle had their attention as Sakura crossed her arms, and the guards bowed.

"Heka."

He nodded at them as Meiling leaned on him.

"So... let's sign, shall we?" he mused. Sakura glared, but she kept silent as she hissed angrily.

"I have one rule."

"What?" he asked, waving his hands at Meiling as she walked away with the guards, nearly fuming.

"Kiss me and take my virginity away in two hours." she said, blushing.

He choked on his words.

"What? It's the only way to break my curse off and I know no one is easily aroused and harden as you do in two hours, Heka."

"But... still? You can't arouse me with that kind of body!" he exclaimed, waving his hands. She rolled her eyes at him.

"And, no woman allowed when we are having sex or I'll stay in my form forever. Just bring some porn books with you and arouse youself."

He gasped slightly at her boldness.

"So?" she asked, tapping her feet "You can have sex with Meiling in that speacial room."

He gulped slightly at the thought of having Meiling in that speacial room, naked. He nodded and Sakura's face darkened as she mentally thought 'Damn that stupid.'

"That speacial room underneath your bedroom?" he asked again as she nodded. He grinned.

"Of course I agree!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"So... you'll prepare the preparations for the sex and I'll prepare the devorcement papers."

"Deal."

**- End of Prologue -**

A/N: If you know Japanese well you should know what 'it' means!


	2. Li Syaoran

_Changing_

**- Chapter One -**

"Ahh!!" Meiling moaned, as he pinched her hardened bud with a slight distaste look on his face.

"Go away." The handsome man ordered coldly, pushing her off. Meiling gasped loudly as she grabbed his member, desprate for a hard core sex.

"Syaoran! Don't!" she gasped, rubbing her breasts against his hardened member.

"You're my brother's mistress, Mei." he said coldly.

"I am sorry I betrayed you!" she cried, hands moving all over his chest, "Remember when you fucked me? Syaoran? You say I am the most beautiful lady!"

"That's before you went off and fuck my brother." He said icily, "Is the word 'Empress' meant so much?"

Meiling started to sob as Syaoran frowned, 'Shit. I need to fuck somebody... but certainly not this bitch.'

He threw some clothes on himself, ignoring the sobbing maiden and went off.

-

Sakura sighed as she threw herself on a hot bath tube, relaxing in the hot water.

'That shit emperor!'

-

Syaoran saw a beautiful little girl inside a hot bath tube, nipples could be clearly seen. He groaned as the already tight brief became more tight, as the sight aroused him. There's one thing that would certainly arouse him on the spot, that's the color of the nipples. It must be diamond pink, glittering and hard. That girl had them... and they aroused him, even she was just 6 year old.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to kill himself out of shame.

-

Sakura gasped as she saw a heavenly handsome guy leaning on the door, eyes gleamed with lust. She breathed sharply, "Who are you?"

Syaoran was slightly taken aback when her voice came out smooth and melodic. He had been expecting a shrill, babyish voice.

"I am Prince Syaoran." he said, and suddenly felt himself being rude... that's certainly a new experience, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Queen." she said loftily.

Syaoran, in the first time in his entire life, started to laugh with all of his heart.

"Shut up!" Sakura said, blushing and slightly angry, "I am married to Heka (His Highness), you know!" she added with a grimace.

"Liar." he said with a smirk.

Sakura ignored his words, "I never see you in the castle before." she said, "You imposter."

Syaoran raised his brows with interest, "I am brother of your _husband_," he said, grinning, "Sister-in-law."

Sakura's brain registered something as she looked up incredulously, "You had an affair with Meiling before!" she accused, "You're that Li Syaoran!"

His eyes darkened, "Shut up." he said coldly.

"Humph." she said with a frown, "Anyway, get out."

"If I don't want to?" he asked menancingly, advancing towards her. Sakura let out a gasp and sank herself into the water, blushing.

"Quite a queen, huh?" Syaoran grinned, "Scared of me?"

Syaoran was sure that little girl was lying.

"No!" she pushed herself up and glared at him, "Never."

Syaoran looked at her incredibly beautiful lips for a girl at any age and without thinking, captured them in his own firm lips.

Sakura let out a gasp that was muffled as he ferociously kissed her, circling her waist as they both slumped into the hot bath tube.

'Now what?' Sakura thought desprately as Syaoran's hands started to wonder off...

* * *

I am very, very, very, very sorry about the lateness of the update! Don't worry, I'll update the other stories soon... Please review! And a big thanks to all of the reviews! I am sorry to all my faithful reviewers... 


End file.
